The amino acid hypusine has been identified in the same single low molecular weight protein in numerous mammalian cells. Evidence has been accumulated for its posttranslational formation from lysine and the butylamine moiety of the polyamine, spermidine, followed by hyrdoxylation. The findings demonstrate a novel polyamine metabolic pathway.